vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dmitri
Dmitri is a recurring character during Season One and Season Two of SyFy's Van Hesling. He portrayed by Paul Johansson He is a vampire turned before the Rising. He is now the patient and calculating leader of the vampires. He has said that he lived for 300 years with his sister. Character Description “To truly build and maintain an empire, one must eliminate all threats to power. For Dmitri, one of the most powerful vampires in the post-rising world, that threat is Vanessa Helsing. As she could end vampire dominance, she must be stopped at any cost.” Official Character Description From SyFy Website Biography There's currently very little detailed information of Dmitri's past, regarding his life prior to The Rising. He and his sister, Antonasia have been vampires for around 300 years. some time after becoming a vampire, he turned Julius. Within those three centuries, he's become very familiar with the Van Helsing family, a royal bloodline of vampire hunters. He has grown to respect at least one of them, despite that, they are destined to always be enemies. Season One Dmitri awaits the arrival of one of his men, who was supposed to be making a delivery. Once this vampire arrives, Dmitri almost immediately notices something is off, he soon realized that his man has been turned back into a human. He demands to know where the blood came from, after receiving the information needed, Dmitri sends the guy away, but not before scaring him so drastically that he urinated his pants. Continue Reading Here.... Dmitri is interrupted by one of the doctors as he feeds from his sister, he learns that "the girl" does in fact exists and that there are rumors of her turning vampires into humans, and that Julius even has her in his possession. Continue Reading Here.... Dmitri sits across a table from Dr. Sholomenko, instructing him to lift the lid off of a silver platter, underneath there is food, as the man eats, Dmitri wonders what he and Rebecca have been up to in the lab. The doctor claims he's been experimenting on children, perhaps he could finally find the solution to their problem, Dmitri asks about Rebecca's human companion, a girl named Sheema, who she apparently treats like some kind of pet, Dmitri is aware that Rebecca killed a group of human traitors in order to rescue Sheema, he then begins to question if the doctor is a loyal human. An unnamed vampire enters the room, they talk about Vanessa, the girl with the cure of blood, the vampire explains that she escaped due to Julius' lack of competence, he then informs Dmitri that Julius wants to defy him. Julius claims that Dmitri is weak, he laughs, then crushing the vampires skull, but not without first claiming that he'll confront Julius himself. Continue Reading Here.... Dmitri sits across from Rebecca inside the compound as the sun pierces through the curtain, burning his hand, Rebecca promises him that they will be daywalkers soon enough, once they capture The Woman, vampire blood, mixed with her blood is the key. Dmitri says that she has promised him this for years, yet no results, he wonders if she makes these promises with the knowledge that they are false, maybe she's buying more time. Rebecca begs him to maintain his faith in her. He wants to know how these promises will become reality, she says she will. He shuts her down when she requests to take a legion of vampires out to hunt for Vanessa as he doesn't fully trust her. Continue Reading Here... Dmitri requests Julius' presence as he has grown tired of the failure. In front of him, Julius kneels. Dmitri reminds Julius that he created him but he's done nothing since that creation. The two go back and forth until Julius stands to his feet, Dmitri wonders what he plans on doing, killing him and possibly replacing him, he laughs in Julius' face, saying if he wants power come and take it. Julius does so, but he ultimately fails as he is no match. That night, with the help of Mohamad, he manages to trap Vanessa at the camp. Dmitri says there is nothing she can do and nowhere she can run, she'll make a beautiful prize, Vanessa launches at Dmitri but he is far stronger, catching her in mid-air, then saying you look just like your mother. Continue Reading Here.... With Vanessa captured, Dmitri finally gets a chance to explain his side to her. This is the beginning, he says, it will be life changing for the vampires, as well as herself. Vanessa that she will change the world but she won't save it or break mankind free from their slavery, Vanessa's blood will make things better for the vampires, such as bestowing the ability of daywalking upon them and a number of other possibilities. Dmitri explains that she's special due to her lineage, according to him, she comes a royal bloodline of vampire hunters, known as the Van Helsings, he knew her mother and great-great-great grandfather. Continue Reading Here.... Personality Dmitri is wise and calculated. He plans his strategies in advance and often takes into consideration the future of his vampire-kind. He is a terrifying individual, one of the oldest and most powerful vampires remaining. Typically using this status to his advantage. He is feared by his brood. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: '''Being an ancient vampire, Dmitri's strength is far superior to that of any ordinary vampire and allowed him to easily overpower Vanessa, a human/vampire hybrid. He has easily crushed the head of a fellow vampire and defeated the powerful vampire Julius, despite Julius having an advantage. His strength outmatches any known humans or vampire, with the exception of the elder vampires. * '''Enhanced Speed: As a vampire, Dmitri is able to run and move faster than normal humans, and his advanced speed has been evidenced during a flashback of his life. During the 1900s, Dmitri was on the run and was able to prolong a chase despite the fact that they were pursuing him with vehicles such as helicopters. However, he was eventually captured. * Heightened Senses: As a vampire, Dmitri possessed greater senses of sight, smell and hearing akin to various nocturnal animals. His sensory capabilities would have surpassed that of any human, and would have allowed him to perform feats such as detecting the scent of blood from far away, as well as tracking it across great distances. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''Being an ancient vampire Dmitri is able to withstand injuries that could be considered fatal to humans, and possibly normal vampires. He is able to continue to function even after receiving multiple gunshots and can endure extreme trauma such as impalement. Despite this he can still be killed through means such as decapitation, or destruction of his heart. * '''Healing Factor: '''Being a vampire, Dmitri is able to heal and recover from wounds and injuries at a faster rate than humans. However, there is a limit as seen when Vanessa was able to penetrated his stomach with her fist. Despite the fact that he survived, the injury left him severely weakened, and required a longer period for him to recuperate. * '''Extended Longevity: '''Being a vampire, and an ancient one at that, Dmitri's lifespan has been greatly extended, allowing him to have lived for approximately 300 years. However he is not immortal, and could be killed through means such as sunlight, extreme blunt force trauma, decapitation as well as destruction of his heart. His lifespan is not indefinite and, while it may take hundreds, or thousands of years, he could actually die as a result of old age. Appearances Vampire Vampire Gallery Seen_You_1x02_Rebecca_and_Dmitri_want_to_daywalk.jpg Seen_You_1x02_Dmitri_and_human_Bob.jpg Coming_Back_1x04_Mama_encourages_Julius_to_betray_Dmitri.jpg For_Me_1x07_Dmitri_talking_to_Dr._Sholomenko.jpg For_Me_1x07_Dmitri_killing_a_vampire.jpg Last_Time_1x11_Rebecca_promising_results_to_Dmitri.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Dmitri_chokes_Julius.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Dmitri_vs_Julius.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Dmitri_catches_Vanessa.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Dmitri_and_his_minions_surround_Mohamad_and_Vanessa.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Vanessa_stabs_Dmitri.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Rebecca%2C_Dmitri%2C_Dr._Sholomenko_and_Vanessa.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Taka_shoots_Dmitri.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Dmitri_approaching_Vanessa.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Rebecca_and_Dmitri_standing_over_Vanessa.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Dmitri_touching_Vanessa.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season One Characters Category:Vampires Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Deceased